Bond Between Boisterous Brothers: The New Age
by Kamigami no hidenka
Summary: "He looks exactly like his father." They whispered to each other, "Yeah, but those are definitely his mother's eyes." They think he can't hear them. He hears them clearly.


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter in any way possible sadly.  
**

 **Warning! May contain spoilers, depending on how much of a Narutard or Potterhead you are!**

* * *

" _The ones that love us, never really leave us." – A.D_

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in Konoha. A perfect day for a festival.

Or an inauguration.

Yes, today is the day Kakashi Hatake, our Rokudaime Hokage, steps down and gives the job of Hokage over to his beloved student, Naruto Uzumaki, who is more than deserving of the title according to everyone.

That's why today everyone had to wake up extra early. Not that it bothered Harry –or as he's now called, Raiden- in the least. He's always the first one to wake up and make everyone breakfast.

His mother and sister didn't share that trait with him though. He must've gotten it from his father.

Raiden stretched his arms over his head as he entered the kitchen, rolling the sleeves of his pyjamas up to his elbows, he took out a frying pan and set out to make some fried eggs, pork, rice and of course vegetables.

Breaking the eggs against the side of the pan, Harry contemplates the other reason he wakes up early.

You see, Raiden, with his naturally messy dark locks and bright green eyes, might seem like an ordinary child. But when no one is looking, Raiden can do things. Things nobody else can. Because they don't have what he does.

' _Magic_ ,' Harry let's go of the spatula he was holding and watches as it begins stirring the rice on its own. He waves his hand in the direction of the knife next to the carrots and watches as the knife starts to chop them into small pieces.

He waves his hand again at the cupboards. Dishes, cutlery and glasses came flying out, setting themselves on the table.

Feeling the magic in the air, swirling around him makes Harry smile peacefully and take a deep breath of air.

Unfortunately, it's cut short. He frowns as he hears footsteps. He immediately cancels the knife and hurries up the ones setting the table. He quickly grabs the wooden spatula and starts stirring himself.

Even though the supernatural is no stranger to this world, -he discovered this when he sneaked into his father's office and read several scrolls and books about this strange world- Harry feels that it's not ready for his type of magic just yet. Up to this point he's always been very careful to limit his use of magic to his bedroom and the kitchen, since those are the two places his mother and sister rarely visit and he's proud to say that he has yet to be caught…well that's not _entirely_ true…there _was_ an incident a few years ago…he got caught by his father, who looked as befuddled as a permanently stoic man could. But since he didn't bring it up, neither did Raiden.

' _Father_ ,' Raiden wonders as he grabbed some ingredients next to him and applied them to the rice. Raiden remembers clearly the day his father left them, to go on a 'top-secret mission'.

 _The family had gathered at the village gate, to say their final goodbyes._

 _His mother was sad; tears glistened in her eyes, along with reluctant understanding. While his sister looked on in confusion, too young to truly comprehend as to what's going on._

 _There were also a lot of other people here, along with the Rokudaime, Hatake-Sama._

 _Apparently his father was a very important man._

 _Raiden had stood off to the side and looked in the direction of the gate, wondering what might be beyond the limits of the village. He'd never been allowed to go. Ostensibly, this was because of his father's enemies. Or so they whispered in hushed tones one night._

' _To protect them,' they'd said._

 _Honestly, he was getting sick and tired of people always protecting him; his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape._

 _And where did it all lead them? To their deaths._

 _Raiden remembers a time when he didn't have parents, much less a sibling. That's why he's been living in utter bliss these past few years. His childhood has been idyllic._

 _Some might've said it was his flying, and some might've said it was his duelling abilities, and some might've even said it was his superior magic…but only those who truly knew him knew that Harry Potter's greatest strength had been his ability to love._

 _Love is the most powerful branch of magic to ever exist._

 _It's both powerful and dangerous._

 _Love is why The Bloody Baron killed Helena Ravenclaw._

 _Love is why The Second Brother committed suicide._

 _Love is why Albus Dumbledore had been able to kill his friend and first love, Gellert Grindelwald._

 _Love is why Severus Snape protected Harry. For Lily._

 _Love is why Harry protected his son, Albus Severus, from Delphi Riddle's Killing Curse._

 _Love is why Harry survived._

 _And love is also why Raiden feels more than a little uneasy at the prospect of his father going on a mission and leaving the safety of Konohagakure._

 _Over the years he'd come to love him and his mother and his sister, and the idea that something might happen to them is unbearable._

" _Raiden," he started when he felt two fingers poke the middle of his forehead, smoothing out the worried crinkle in them._

 _He realized he'd been staring at the trees on the other side of the open gate for a long time, and his father –stoic as ever- was kneeling beside him with two fingers outstretched, "Hai?"_

 _Sasuke's mouth turned up at the corners as he looked at his son with softer eyes that are only ever reserved for his children, "Don't make that face, Raiden."_

 _Raiden blushed as he felt the palm of his father's hand on the top of his head, and awkwardly shuffled his feet. Harry had also been like that when shown affection. It seems some things never change._

 _Sasuke sighed, Raiden's bright green eyes locked with his father's dark onyx ones._

 _Raiden couldn't contain his emotions anymore. He never could as Harry, but then again they were the same person after all. And so, he lunged forward and hugged his father. Sasuke caught him easily, even though he only had one arm._

 _He muttered into his father's shoulder as he silently chanted every protective spell he could possibly think of at the moment. They were wandless, so they weren't very strong, but they would hold for a long time at least._

 _Raiden leaned back from the hug when he felt two small hands gripping the sleeve if his T-Shirt._

" ' _nii-tan!" Sarada exclaimed as she pressed herself between them in their embrace, giving them both a toothy grin. Raiden smiled back at her._

 _At the flash of light, all three of them looked to the side to find Sakura holding a camera with a blonde woman giggling into her hand next to her._

 _Sakura grinned at them and waved the camera, "Got it!" She fist pumped in victory. Raiden smiled at her antics, completely understanding why she did that. It was not very often that his father was this affectionate with them._

 _Sasuke stood up, face turning stony again, as Naruto approached them. Naruto smirked, "Ganbatte, Sasuke-teme."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Tch."_

" _Naruto! Stop getting on Sasuke's nerves!" Sakura scolded._

 _Harry looked at the blonde closely. This was the man who stopped the war his parents had participated in. A hero, many call him. The Child of Prophecy. Personally, Harry's heart went out to him. Perhaps he was the only one who could truly understand the weight of_ that _particular title._

That was the last time Raiden saw his father. He could still remember his deep voice and what he looked like, but he's afraid that Sarada-chan might not, since he has the advantage of developed memory.

Hearing the footsteps getting louder, Raiden looked on in amusement as both females tried to make it into the kitchen while simultaneously rubbing sleep form their eyes. He chuckled when he heard Sarada accidentally hit a corner of a table, "Itai!" Stirring the rice one last time, Raiden looked behind him to his mother who gave a sleepy smile, "Ohayo."

Raiden nodded to his mother's greeting, "Morning."

Sakura smiled softly; "Making breakfast as usual, huh?" she walked up to him and kissed the top of his head, "Arigato, Rai-kun." She took some of the food and started serving the table.

Raiden smiled at her and took a seat at the dining table as Sarada walked in, "Ohayo, mama, Rai-nii-san." and took a seat as well.

Once they were all seated, they all called out, "Itadakimasu!" and dug in.

Though, the day his father left wasn't all that bad. While his father left, he'd managed to gain a friend.

 _It happened during one of their parents' get-togethers. Raiden had been watching his sister converse with Akimichi-san when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Raiden came face to face with another boy, presumably his age. He had spiky, blond hair, blue eyes and two whisker marks on each of his cheeks._

 _The boy grinned at Raiden, "Yo, I'm Boruto Uzumaki, dattebasa! Nice to meet you." He held up a fist._

 _Raiden blinked, taken aback slightly but bumped his fist with Boruto's anyway, "Hajimemashite, my name is Raiden. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Raiden bowed, the epitome of politeness._

 _Boruto waved his hand, "Maa,maa. You talk funny. Is that an accent?"_

 _Standing up from his bow, Raiden looked at Boruto and suddenly his eyes widened, "You…"_

 _Boruto looked confused, until sudden realization came over him. Boruto's eyes narrowed as he huffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm 'the great' Naruto Uzumaki's son, but that doesn't mea-!"_

" _No, what I mean is, you have an oosusumebachi in your hair."_

" _A what?" Boruto put a hand on his head._

 _Raiden took a step back, "An oosusumebachi, they're wasps that will spray you with a flesh-melting poison if you anger them."_

 _Boruto froze, then yelled with panic,"What?! Get it off me!"_

" _Don't be thick, I'm not touching that thing!"_

" _Come on, man, I could die!"_

" _Well better you than me!"_

In the end, Raiden managed to get it off of Boruto with a little help from Aburame-san and they've been friend ever since. I guess there is something about life-threatening situations that just makes people become good friends.

Raiden actually liked Boruto. He was loud, energetic and reckless, but loyal and trustworthy. Kind of like Ron, but without the appetite of a bloody Erumpent.

And Boruto was right, Raiden hadn't noticed it before but he does have a slight accent to his speech and he'd been unknowingly using English idioms as well, even though he tries not to. Well, it's not like he can help it, really. Plus, it's sometimes a nice reminder of where he originally came from. After being thrust into this Japanese culture without any forewarning it was a nightmare to get accustomed to it – not to mention the kanji.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he muttered a quick, "Gochisousamadesu." And excused himself to go put on his outfit for the special day. Going into his room, Raiden closed his door and faced it.

" _Colloportus_ ," he said as he made the appropriate hand movement. He dragged his index finger in the air from left to right, then down, then right to left and then down again. Effectively locking the door.

As his room was the only place he could truly do magic without anyone suspecting anything, he made it explicitly clear to his mum and sister that his room was strictly off limits. He went so far as to protect and soundproof his windows and doors with an imperturbable charm, so that no one can open them or hear anything going on inside.

His mum didn't think anything special of it. Just that he was probably like his father and liked to have his own space. Sarada however, was a bit more suspicious. But after years of trying and failing to break into his room via hairpins and senbon, she has finally given up.

After putting on his pants and a black shirt, he held out his arms for the white haori with the kanji for 'Hokage' on the back to magically wrap around him. He then took a pencil, " _Scribblifors_ ,"andthe pencil turned into a quill. Raiden never uses a pencil unless he can help it, like when he writes in his journal. He keeps the journal to write down all the important dates and events taking place, and sometimes ideas he has had, like finding out how he could make smoke bombs more effective by turning them into a better version of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. He protects the journal with an ' _Illegilibus' –_ a charm that renders a text unreadable.

And also jutsu. He was little more than two years old when he came to the conclusion that this world didn't have wizards. Instead, they had ninja, or _shinobi_. It was all a little hard to accept, but seeing as it was hard for him to accept magic and wizards as well when he was eleven, then he just learned to adjust to this new environment. It's not like he could just refuse.

They have some kind of hand-to-hand combat training they like to call 'taijutsu'. And the other stuff where they defy the laws of nature is called 'ninjutsu' and the ones with the illusions are called 'genjutsu'. The last two could be classified as some powerful form of magic, but Raiden isn't sure yet.

"Raiden! It's time to go!" He heard his mother's call.

"Coming!" Raiden called back as he put his things away. Before leaving his room however, he grabbed a folded piece of parchment and pocketed it.

Hurrying to the door of their apartment, Raiden put on his sandals alongside his sister and left with his family to the Hokage Tower where the main attraction is to take place.

* * *

Standing amongst the mass of Konoha, Raiden and Sarada looked around at the decorations that were put up just for this day while their mother was conversing with her childhood friend, Ino Yamanaka, and their Academy time homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei.

"Sharada!" The Uchiha duo looked to the right to see a girl with long brown hair and amber eyes waving at them with a box of takoyaki in her hands and one in her mouth, "Ish been aw while."

"Chōchō!" Sarada exclaimed, moving to talk to her friend.

"Raiden!" Raiden looked to his left and spotted two boys his age; the one on the left has dark, spiky hair tied up in a ponytail with teal-coloured eyes, he stood with his hands in his pockets. And the one on the right has blonde hair which he keeps in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and blue-green eyes, he had one hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. Their names: Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka.

He sees Shikadai waving him over, "Raiden!"

Raiden smiles as he approached them, "Shikadai, Inojin."

Inojin smirks, "So the great Uchiha finally decides to grace us with his presence."

"Geez, Inojin, why do you have to sound so condescending all the time?" Shikadai asked, exasperated.

Chuckling, Raiden raises a hand, "Gomen, I haven't been able to hang out lately 'cause of all the training I've been doing."

Shikadai waves him off, "Don't worry about it. My parents are also having me practice shurikenjutsu a lot lately. You know, for the Academy."

Raiden nods as he rubs his forehead.

"Your scar is showing," Shikadai pointed out, personally he thinks it's a cool scar to have, but he knows how insecure Raiden is about it.

Raiden scowls and moves to set his bangs to cover it. Even the annoying scar followed him to this life. He has had it since he could remember. When he asked his mum about it, she shrugged and said that he was 'born with it'.

"In any case, shouldn't the inauguration be starting? And where's Boruto?" Inojin asked.

Shikadai put a finger under his chin, "Well Boruto is probably at the top of the Tower with his mom and sister. It is kind of strange… I wonder what's going on." He looked at Raiden questionably.

Raiden shrugs his shoulders and then puts a hand in his back pocket, "Only one way to find out."

The boys nod as they look around them before they run to a secluded area behind a booth.

Crouching low, Raiden takes out a piece of parchment and spreads it onto the ground, Shikadai and Inojin making a circle around the parchment.

Raiden held out two fingers in front of him as he said " _Aparecium_ ". Suddenly the blank piece of parchment wasn't blank anymore. Ink started to spread over the parchment, twisting and turning, until it formed a map.

A map of Konoha.

It shows every corner of the village, all the houses and the passages as well as the people in it, displayed as dots. It is also capable of identifying the person with the dot and it is not fooled by the transformation jutsu.

Which is also why the boys are puzzled by what they see.

"Here," Raiden starts. "This is where we are," he indicated to a spot where their names are floating.

 _Main Street_

 _Shikadai Nara_

 _Raiden Uchiha_

 _Inojin Yamanaka_

"And this is where they're _supposed_ to be," he indicated to a spot on the Hokage Tower. The boys looked over each name, but there was no sign of who they were looking for.

 _Hokage Tower_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 _Konohamaru Sarutobi_

 _Iwashi Tatami_

 _Genzō_

 _Tonbo Tobitake_

 _Genma Shiranui_

And a bunch of other names.

"Look!" Shikadai pointed to a place in the map.

 _Uzumaki Residence_

 _Himawari Uzumaki_

 _Boruto Uzumaki_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

"Why are Boruto's and Himawari's dots going back and forth?" Inojin wondered as the trio continued to look at the map.

Shikadai shrugged, "They're probably fighting over something. What it is, I can't tell."

Raiden nodded, he wondered if this was the reason they're so late.

"Huh, looks like whatever they were fighting over broke," Inojin commented as both Himawari's and Boruto's dots suddenly separated, as if something snapped.

"Whoa!" All three of them exclaimed as Boruto's dot flew across the house, as if he was scrambling away from Himawari.

Shikadai scratched the back of his head, "What in the world is going on over there?"

They didn't have much time to ponder over this because they all heard the fireworks going off to indicate the start of the inauguration.

"What? That can't be right," Raiden took the map into his hands as they all stood. Looking at the map, they saw that Naruto's dot was in between Boruto's and Himawari's.

They all looked at each other and then went to the main street to see the Rokudaime beginning his speech, "We will now begin the inauguration ceremony of the Nanadaime Hokage! I, Kakashi Hatake, the Rokudaime Hokage, will host the ceremony and I thank you all for your attendance." He stopped, then looked to the side with forlorn.

Then he took a deep breath and waved his hand to his right, "Let's bring out the main man himself, the man who will take my place as the Nanadaime Hokage."

A man who looked like Naruto Uzumaki walked to the front of the railing overlooking the crowd, he's wearing a white cape with a red flame pattern around the hem, it's held together by red rope, and has the kanji 七代目火影, for _Nanadaime Hokage_ written vertically on the back. Underneath this, he's wearing an orange shirt with black stripes,"The man you all know, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered as 'Naruto's' serious face turned into a wide grin.

Shikadai let out a confused sound, "What the heck?"

"Look here," Raiden said, catching both boys' attention. They all looked at the map. "Here is Uzumaki-san, his dot has seemingly gone cold turkey," he pointed to a spot in the map where Naruto's dot was against a wall in his house. For some reason Boruto's dot was in a closet and Himawari's was pacing around.

"But if he's there," Inojin started and Shikadai continued, "Then who is…" Raiden pointed to the dot on the Hokage Tower where 'Naruto's' dot should be. Instead, the dot said _Konohamaru_ _Sarutobi._

The shinobi in question was waving his hand at the crowd, "Tha-Thank you…Thank you, Da-dattebayo." His smile looked a little strained and he was overall carrying himself pretty awkwardly.

Not that the crowd seemed to notice, as they continued cheering.

Meanwhile the three boys deadpanned, "The Nanadaime missed his own inauguration." They said at the same time to each other.

Shikadai sighed, putting his arms behind his head and turned to address his friends, "You know what? Let's just forget about the whole thing and enjoy the day."

Raiden sweatdropped, Shikadai – when things don't make sense, it's best to leave them alone, but he smiled anyway and suggested, "Want to go look at the food stalls?"

Inojin and Shikadai smiled and nodded as the trio set out to do just that while chatting amongst themselves.

Raiden also said, " _Finite_ " to the map while holding two fingers in front of him, and the trio watched as all the ink disappeared and Raiden pocketed it with a laidback smile.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone had gone to sleep, Raiden was wide awake in his room, sitting on his bed; he called out to the room, " _Accio_ Map," and watched as the map flew across the room and into his waiting hands.

Raiden opened the map and studied it. He smiled when he saw that everything seems to be sorted out at the Uzumaki Residence. He had been a little worried. He had a hard time fighting his instincts today. Normally, Harry would've immediately investigated, his curious nature taking over him. But he's glad to see that everything seems to be sorted out. Now he can rest easy.

" _Nox_ ," he said to the small ball of light next to him and waited until it vanished completely before he put the map away. He pulled up his blanket and he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N Sooooo,**

 **It seems that Harry is still suffering under Post Traumatic Stress as well as survivor's guilt. But at least he has friends, and as the true friend Harry is he's constantly worrying over them, so much so that he recreated the Marauder's Map just so he could check up on them.**

 **So tell me what you think. Do you want to know more about The Wizarding Ninja World of Raiden Uchiha? How Harry recreated the Marauder's Map and why do his friends know about it? How he discovered he has magic? What was the incident that befuddled the normally stoic Sasuke?**

 **Should I continue with this or did I just mess the whole thing up for you? And if I didn't; what are you most looking forward to?**

 **Let me know,**

 **XOXO Kamigami**

 **(And yes, I did try to make the title as close to J. K. Rowling's style of alliteration as possible.)**


End file.
